wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of the Storm
Draenei Blood elf |level=61-69, 70 |loc=Netherstorm }} :Were you looking for the shaman talent called Eye of the Storm? The Eye of the Storm is a battleground located within the Netherstorm. This battleground consists of 4 capture points and a flag in the center. The overall goal is to be the first team to score 2000 points (similar to Arathi Basin). The player maximum is 15 players for each faction. Overview Eye of the Storm is a battleground which combines World PVP like that in the Eastern Plaguelands and traditional battlegrounds PVP as in Warsong Gulch (Capture the Flag), with the "resource" requirements (points) of Arathi Basin. The main objective for each team is to hold as many towers as possible, much like in Arathi Basin, and then to score points by bringing the flag from the center of the map to one of the those towers. The towers work much like those in the Eastern Plaguelands or Hellfire Peninsula: players stand in them to capture them and the more people standing in them the faster the capture goes. More towers held increases the potential to score points. Each flag return to a friendly tower rewards points depending on the number of towers controlled by the team. The game ends when one side reaches 2000 points. If the flag carrier dies (similar to Warsong Gulch) then the flag is dropped and can be picked up by any player. Thus it is possible, and sometimes tactically advantageous, for one team to allow the opposing team to pick up the flag initially, then kill the flag carrier and seize the flag, returning it to one of its towers and scoring a flag capture. If the flag is not promptly picked up after being dropped, it will return to its spawn point (much like Warsong Gulch). Again, a player may return the flag to any tower owned by their team, so holding many towers is helpful not only in scoring points, but also in creating more options in retrieving the flag. Flying mounts are not allowed in the battleground. This prevents people from using certain floating areas to their advantage. Entrance Players must be at least level 61 to be eligible to join the Eye of the Storm Battleground. Brackets are 61-69, and 70. Players must interact with a battlemaster to join Eye of the Storm. Battlemasters are located in all capitals back in Azeroth and Shattrath City in Outland's Terokkar Forest. Unlike the other Battlegrounds there is no physical entrance to Eye of the Storm in Outland. Basic Rules * Players start in a bubble for the first minute, isolated from the rest of the battleground (similar to other battlegrounds). * Horde and Alliance teams of up to 15 players compete to control the four towers spread throughout Eye of the Storm and capture flags. * First faction to collect 2000 points wins. * Unlike Arathi Basin, points are always generated in 2 seconds intervals no matter how many towers are controlled by both teams. * Each claimed tower generates victory points for the controlling team. The more towers your team owns, the faster your team gains points ** 1 tower controlled = 1 point/tick (0.5 points per second) ** 2 towers controlled = 2 points/tick (1 point per second) ** 3 towers controlled = 5 points/tick (2.5 points per second) ** 4 towers controlled = 10 points/tick (5 points per second) NB: Based on the opposing faction controlling whichever towers you do not, neutral towers are not included in the calculation for either side * Grab flag in center and run it to one of the towers owned by your faction. * Points are earned per flag capture when flag is brought to a tower controlled by the player's faction. * * Points from flag captures ** 1 towers controlled = 75 points ** 2 towers controlled = 85 points ** 3 towers controlled = 100 points ** 4 towers controlled = 500 points * Outside of holiday weekend, 2000 points earns 167 bonus honor * Outside of holiday weekend, capping the flag with 4 nodes held while at 1810 points or more earns 188 bonus honor. Strategy Holding at least two towers, preferably three, is more important than capturing the flag. If your side controls only one tower, regaining control of a second tower should be the highest priority. If the other side controls three towers it is virtually impossible to win no matter how many times you capture the flag. To see this, consider the case where your faction controls one tower and the other faction controls three. The other faction is gaining two points more per second than your faction (2.5 vs 0.5). Each flag capture for your faction is worth 75 points (in this scenario). You would have to capture the flag every 37.5 seconds to make up the 2 point per second difference. Practically speaking, a faction which controls only one tower for most of the battle cannot win. Capturing the flag in a 1 vs. 3 situation still gives you points, however, which keeps your score closer to your opponent's. This makes it easier to win if you do capture another tower, so it's reasonable to have a few people trying to capture flags. After all, if you have the flag then they can't get 100 points for it. While a team holding three towers is in a better position to four-cap (take control of all the bases), they may find trouble with the opposing faction pushing in force on their third tower with only one or two people from that faction running the flag. This can ultimately make or break the game depending on how strong the defense of that tower is. One often used strategy is to have one or two people capture each tower on the starting side of the battleground at the beginning of the match, with the rest of the team quickly pushing to the flag and gaining control of the middle. Generally fights should take place by the flag or near a tower; fighting elsewhere will not cap towers and leaves the flag open to the opposite faction. Honor Reward System Eye of the Storm items are available by spending honor accumulated and a varying amount of Eye of the Storm Mark of Honor. Each victory in Eye of the Storm awards three marks, and a loss awards one mark. There are no other ways to gain marks. (As a note, There are rumors of ties in EotS matches where all participants got 4 EotS marks. It is thought that the EotS battleground cannot correctly handle ties, as they are so rare, and as such gave everyone 3 marks for winning, and 1 for losing. This hasn't happened enough to be confirmed however.) There are no factions associated with the two sides so there is no reputation to be gained. Official Previews Eye of the Storm Battleground Preview See also *Alliance battleground strategies * Thottbot β * http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=45024571&sid=1 (post 17) * WoW Forums Post * http://video.google.co.uk/videoplay?docid=4779520872039018498&q=wow+new+bg Category:Burning Crusade Category:Eye of the Storm Category:PvP Category:PvP rewards